


John Writes

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises John after John completes NaNoWriMo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Writes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



> Just something I wrote for Random Nexus, and all the Sherlockians out there, to celebrate another NaNoWriMo and hundreds of thousands of words written around the world.

"So. Are you going to show me?" Sherlock peered at John from over the files he was giving a once over for Lestrade. 

"Hm? Show you what?" John sipped his tea, eyes still locked on the screen of his laptop. 

"That writing thing you did last month. The novel thing, whatever it was called. Are you going to show me what you wrote? I know you made the count. You went out with Molly and Lestrade to celebrate." 

John smirked as he looked up. "You want to read my novel?"

“I… Well, yes. I do. Do you find that funny, John?” 

John’s grin spread across his face as he met Sherlock’s gaze. “Just basking in the moment, Sherlock. After all, you never like reading my blog.” 

“That’s completely different.” 

“You sure about that?” 

Sherlock paused, lowering the file as he stared at John. “You wouldn’t. A novel? About us?” 

“More about you than anything else. You and your brilliant mind.” 

“Then I think you have to let me read it, John.”

“Have to, Sherlock? Why would I have to?” 

Sherlock set down the file as he gestured for the computer. “So I can make sure you wrote my deductions correctly. And to make sure you didn’t completely underplay your role in everything.” 

“And what role would that be?” John licked his lips before closing the laptop, pointedly setting it beside him rather than giving it to Sherlock. 

“The magnifier of light, the foil that makes my intelligence shine more brightly.”

John’s cheeks flushed at Sherlock’s words. “Promise not to nitpick about anything less than the most grievous errors? I’m not planning on publishing it. I just wanted to write it.” 

Sherlock shook his head with a huff. “If it’s anything like your blog, you’d be a shoo in for a publisher. Why wouldn’t you publish?” 

“Because I wrote it all in a month?” 

“You sell yourself short, John. Another month to read through it and edit, and you’d have a best seller.”

John hesitated, about to hand the computer over. “What made you change your mind about my writing?” 

“Seeing you so devoted to it you’d spend a month writing a novel in your spare time.” “That’s all it took? A month of focussing on it like you focus on experiments?” 

“Exactly, John. Dedication well placed, as far as writing to entertain goes.” 

With a deep breath, John handed the computer over. “Just remember, it is meant to entertain.” 

“Of course, John.” Sherlock’s focus was entirely on the laptop in front of him, his state intense as he selected the file, as if it were a body part he was dissecting, discovering how it fit together, how it worked. 

John couldn't sit still as he watched Sherlock pour over his month's achievement. He fidgeted for a moment before he stood to make tea. Even Sherlock was going to need a while to read those fifty thousand words.


End file.
